peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Flash's Final Battle with Larxene
Back at the ship, Larxene snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" she asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain Larxene, we will never join your crew!" M'Gann said bravely, and Beast Boy gave a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Larxene said. M'Gann turned to the boys while Beast Boy wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Robin on the head. "Goodbye, M'Gann." the Lost Friends said tearfully. M'Gann turned to Beast Boy and patted his cheek. "Be brave, Beast Boy." she urged. "I shall strive to, M'Gann!" Beast Boy said, trying not to cry. Then M'Gann walked to Jaime, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Jaime." "Goodbye!" sobbed Jaime, as he wiped another tear off his cheek. Xigbar grabbed M'Gann and shoved Jaime back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Luxord tied the rest back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As M'Gann got onto the plank, the Nobodies chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" M'Gann looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Kid Flash wouldn't be able to save her now. "M'Gann, M'Gann!" Jaime called. But M'Gann fell off the edge of the plank. Larxene waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Larxene's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C…Captain, no splash." Demyx said. "Not a sound." said Larxene, as she and the other pirates had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Luxord said. "It's a jinx!" Marluxia gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Kid Flash who rescued M'Gann just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. M'Gann was overjoyed of seeing Kid Flash alive. With Artemis, Kid Flash flew off with M'Gann to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Xigbar said. "No sign of the wench." said Luxord. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Axel. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Marluxia said. "The ship's bewitched!" Xigbar said. Axel turned to Larxene. "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, do you Axel?" asked Larxene sweetly. Then she grabbed the red-haired Nobody by his shirt with her hook, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" She threw the pirate overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Larxene snarled. "You're next, Larxene!" hollered a voice. Larxene gasped and looked up. Kid Flash was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Kid Flash!" Robin said. "Kid Flash is alive!" Baljeet said. "Kid Flash!" Beast Boy called. "And M'Gann!" Jaime said, as he noticed M'Gann in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Larxene gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Demyx said in utter fear. Kid Flash got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Larxene!" Larxene snarled and got out her own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Kid Flash flew straight at her. "I'll run him through!" Larxene tried to stab him, but she missed, and Kid Flash used his sword to hit her in the rear. "Oh!" Larxene felt that and turned to face Kid Flash. "Take that!" Larxene yelled, as she and Kid Flash got into a fast-paced sword fight once more. Larxene kept missing Kid Flash every time, and Kid Flash defended her attacks. Larxene came out from behind Kid Flash and was about to use her hook when Kid Flash dodged, and Larxene got her hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Larxene snarled, as she struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Kid Flash used his sword to free the boys. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the boys grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Jaime! Hurry!" Beast Boy called, as Jaime picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed teddy bear for some reason. He grabbed the teddy bear by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy. "Don't stand there, you morons! Get those little brats!" Larxene ordered. The Nobody pirates went after Beast Boy, Jaime and the others. Jaime got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the pirates gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Beast Boy, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Larxene used her sword to escape the mast only to lose her balance onto the plank and almost fell in Toby's mouth. But Larxene got back on. Toby splashed the water with his fist, looking disappointed. Kid Flash flew in, blocked Larxene's attack, pulled her hood down over her head, cut around the rim, cut and grabbed the hoodstrings, and flew off. Larxene had to pull off her now ruined hood. "This is no boy!" Larxene said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Kid Flash smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Larxene's hoodstrings. Demyx, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, the boys got ready to attack as the pirates were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Beast Boy said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The boys launched their weapons, knocking each of the pirates on the head. Luxord got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Beast Boy yelled. Luxord tried to cut off Beast Boy's head, but Beast Boy kept dodging, and Artemis held onto his mustache. "Get away from me, you irritating little pixie!" Luxord snarled. Below, Kid Flash and Larxene were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Artemis slipped off Luxord's mustache and saw what was happening. Kid Flash and Larxene locked their blades together as Artemis flew up to Kid Flash and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Kid Flash." Artemis said. Kid Flash looked up and managed to duck in time before Larxene could cut off his mask. Using it as a catapult, Kid Flash bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Larxene, who crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. She became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Kid Flash flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the pirates on. The pirates fell in the boat where Demyx was. Luxord was holding on the edge, but Jaime bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled teddy bear. Luxord fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed in the sea. "Smooth move, Jaime, dog!" Beauford cheered. "Well done, bear killer!" Timmy Turner cheered. "Hurray for bear killer!" Robin said, as he patted Jaime on the back. Kid Flash flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Larxene shouted, as she climbed up the rope ladder. Kid Flash landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Larxene laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight the Savage Nymph man to woman! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls me a coward and lives!" Kid Flash said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to woman with one hand behind my back." Kid Flash and Larxene locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Kid Flash's friends watched on in horror. "No, no, Kid Flash! It's a trick!" M'Gann cried. "I give my word, Larxene!" Kid Flash said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" She pushed Kid Flash off the railing, but he grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with her as he got back on. Larxene tried to stab him, but Kid Flash got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Larxene cut it off when she got to the other side. Below, Toby was expecting to have Larxene for his dinner. Kid Flash dodged most of Larxene's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Kid Flash lost his grip of his sword, and Larxene caught it with her hook. "Now!" Larxene snarled as she threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Larxene pointed her sword at Kid Flash's chest. "Fly! Fly, Kid Flash!" M'Gann pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Kid Flash said, "I gave my word." As Larxene was about to finish him off, Kid Flash leapt up, pulled the flag over Larxene and tied her to the mast. Larxene dropped her sword, but Kid Flash took it and held it in front of his foe. "You're mine, Larxene!" The boys and M'Gann cheered. Kid Flash had tricked Larxene and won. "Cleave her to the brisket!" Jaime called, as M'Gann hugged him. Larxene poked her head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do ol' Larxy in now, would you, kid? I'll go away forever." she pleaded, as she shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Kid Flash smirked, as he pointed the sword at her, "Say you're a lightning fish!" Larxene gulped. "I'm a lightning fish." she said quietly. "Louder!" Kid Flash said. "I'M A LIGHTNING FISH!!!" Larxene hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Larxene is a lightning fish, a lightning fish, a lightning fish! Larxene is a lightning fish, a lightning fish, a lightning fish!" Toby was enjoying it too, bouncing around with his tongue lolling out happily. "All right, Larxene," Kid Flash said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Larxene trying to kill him from behind with her hook. "KID FLASH!" M'Gann screamed, as she saw it. Kid Flash knew that would happen as he dodged Larxene's hook. Larxene lost her balance and fell. She screamed as she saw Toby waiting and tried to run. Toby got her in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Larxene appeared with her head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "DEMYX! DEMYX!" Toby got her again, and Larxene ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Toby's mouth. Her shirt, pants, socks, and boots were gone, she was now just in her underwear, and she was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. She threw it back in Toby's mouth and began swimming. Toby swallowed it, and he went after Larxene. "DEMYX!" Larxene screamed, as she lifted her legs and was still swimming while Toby tried to eat her. Larxene put her legs in Toby's mouth. "DEMYX!" She screamed and kept swimming with Toby's mouth held on by her feet. "DEMYX!" Then Toby closed his mouth, and Larxene was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "DEMYX!" She zoomed under the pirates' rowing boat followed by Toby. "Captain!" Demyx gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Kid Flash sent Larxene being chased away by Toby, his friends took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Kid Flash emerged, wearing a Nobody coat and carrying Larxene's sword. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN KID FLASH!" Kid Flash said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Kid Flash yelled, as M'Gann walked up to him. "But, Kid Flash, oh, that is… Captain Kid Flash," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Kid Flash said, as he took off his hood and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked M'Gann. "To London, madam." Kid Flash smiled, as he put the hood back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Kid Flash!" M'Gann said dreamily. Then she called, "Jaime! Beast Boy! We're going home!" "All right!" Beast Boy cheered. "Man the capstan!" Kid Flash ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Friends pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Kid Flash called to Artemis. "Aye, aye, captain!" Artemis said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction